1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for forming semiconductor structures, and more particularly to methods for forming a photolithographic layer and systems for forming the photolithographic layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances associated with electronic products, semiconductor technology has been widely applied in manufacturing memories, central processing units (CPUs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), light emission diodes (LEDs), laser diodes and other devices or chipsets. In order to achieve high-integration and high-speed goals, dimensions of semiconductor integrated circuits continue to shrink. Various materials and techniques have been proposed to achieve these integration and speed goals and to overcome manufacturing obstacles associated therewith. In addition, throughput of semiconductor manufacturing has also been studied for improving mass-production of integrated circuits.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a prior art photolithographic system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a photolithographic system 100 includes a track 110 and a scanner 120, which are separate. The track 100 is configured to form a photoresist layer (not shown) over a substrate (not shown). After the coating of the photoresist layer over the substrate, the substrate is transferred to and subjected to an exposure step in the scanner 120 as indicated by arrow 115. After the exposure step, the substrate is transferred back to the track 110 for developing as indicated by arrow 125. The track 110 and the scanner 120 have individual, different throughput rates. Accordingly, the track 110 is running while the scanner is idle, vice versa. The idle track 110 or scanner 120 adversely affects the overall efficiency of the production area.
Based on the forgoing, it can be seen that improved methods and systems for transporting and processing semiconductor substrates are desired.